Forgotten Lives Of the Hakumi
by LostDawn
Summary: OC Story/ What if ther was a Counter orginization to the nearly unstoppable Akatsuki. Based after teams leave in shippuden, What if time could be changed?


A ring sounds as the katana is drawn from its sheath, it blade rests at kisame's throat

A ring sounds as the katana is drawn from its sheath, it blade rests at kisame's throat. The missing Nin gave a shocked gasp as he stopped himself from running. He looks to its owner its owner brown hair sets him apart from the snow covered terrain and the blonde and black haired shinobi with him worried him as they went to form a triangle around him. "Gotcha" the black haired Shinobi said.

"Do you even know who I am" Kisame spoke in an angered tone.

"Kisame of the seven swordsmen, wielder of Shadame" The blonde haired one said.

"We've been tracking you for months" The brown haired one said pulling off the hood and wig to reveal light Grey hair hanging slightly down past his eyes.

"Ryoke Onkyou" Kisame said with scorn in his voice

"what just because I was itachi's partner first doesn't mean you have to get mad" The Shinobi the world knew as Ryoke Onkyou Said in a joking manner his blade still to Kisame's throat.

"Don't flatter yourself" Kisame said grudgingly " You're a twerp who left Akatsuki because you were Mad that the goals changed" Kisame growled.

"Yea I left because you became cowards who fought from the shadows and started to kill innocents" Ryoke said as multiple of him suddenly appeared in Kisame's vision.

"Wha…" he said before swaying and falling to the ground unconscious. Ryoke's Three pronged Silver Eye's came into view as he looked up at the sky, " for one so praised to fall at the sight of one man" the black haired Shinobi, Nazumo, Said with a joking grin.

Hinaru looked at him through his hair " stop trying to be funny" was all he said before picking up Shadame.

"Fine be a prick," Nazumo said lifting the shark man over his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryoke Onkyou Stood with his two companions in the ice like room crystals lining the wall. The Grey cloaks hung down almost identical to Akatsuki's besides having the clouds a light grey color and the Kanji for which each stood or was codenamed down the back.

"Who should we take him to he's done tremendous damage to both Leaf and Mist." Nazumo said after kicking Kisame in the side.

" He was originally from Mist but they banished him so they would just kill him with no justice. Leaf would do the same but at least give him a trial" Hinaru said. Ryoke looked up at the open sky above the cave

"…" his eye's holding a distant look.

"We can go without you Ryoke" Nazumo said knowing that Konoha was a touchy subject with Ryoke.

"If any one's going to turn him over its me" Ryoke said looking down, "besides I have people I have to talk to one last time" he said.

" Who are you taking with you, me or him?" Nazumo said nodding to Hinaru "the other will search for Tobi since we know the Uchiha kid hasn't found him yet".

"Hinaru you look for him and keep tabs on Sasuke if possible we need to know where to find Itachi when he finally shows his face" Ryoke said with scorn.

"Right" Hinaru said before turning,

" how long will u be away?" he added walking.

"4 Days" Ryoke said calmly "after he's delivered, Nazumo, you will also look for other members of Akatsuki," he added. "Right" Nazumo said lifting the large man to his shoulder "lets move out".

The remaining two quietly disappeared into the shadows as quietly as they had come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As The Head Guard of Konoha, Genma never expected to see the Face of the man walking towards him now, The Shinobi, Ryoke Onkyou, Had left Konoha in pursuit of his past, which most Shinobi knew he would find Back when he was with Konoha he never stopped looking into something till he finally found it. His Teacher had been Lady Tsunade, the current Hokage of Konoha, but after he left he severed almost all ties to the village besides his headband, which he had etched over the symbol.

" You can't come in" Genma said hand in his hip pouch.

"To bad" Ryoke said his silver eye's connecting with Genma's, Genma wobbled lightly but Ryoke caught him setting him down in the guard shack,

"I'm sorry but we have to enter" Ryoke said as Nazumo went inside.

" Is Tsunade here" Ryoke said to Genma.

"Her home" he responded.

Ryoke turned and left leaving the subdued Genma in the shack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade looked out her upper floor window at the Hokage monument, it often hurt her to look at it every person she ever cared for, that ever tried to protect her was on the cliff there faces etched into the stone. A commotion could be heard below so she looked down out the window to see the cloaked silver haired man in the center of a ring of Anbu.

"Let me in" the man said calmly.

" You're a member of Akatsuki aren't you" The head of the group said as many of the men slowly grabbed or unsheathed there katana's and various weapons.

"Don't make me ask again" the man said unmoving, then looked up directly at Tsunade, his Green eye's staring into her's.

"Ryoke" she said quickly jumping through the window to the ground

"why are you here Ryoke?" she said to Ryoke who looked her in the eyes

"Kisame is being placed in the detention facility at this moment, I need to know if Jiriya has gotten any info on any other members" Ryoke said nonchalantly,

"besides information that the Leader is in Amakagura, nothing else besides that" she said the Anbu in shock. Ryoke nods slightly then turns to leave as he walks away Tsunade calls after him

"Ryoke…. She was spotted in mizukagura 3 days ago". Ryoke stopped not turning around.

"Thanks" he said before continuing to walk away, Tsunade watched after him, just now fully realizing something

" so we are the betrayers of Konoha" she says remembering her three students, all of which had left Konoha to follow paths of there own accord some doing great misdeeds others leaving as silent as the Sakura blossoms fell in the fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryoke Stood in front of the Gates to the Hyuuga community its two guards staring blankly at him.

" Where is Hinata Hyuuga" Ryoke asked calmly staring through his hair at the gate.

"We can not say it's against our orders" one man said quivering slightly.

"She's away why do you want to know" said a voice from behind him.

"Because the reason you already know…Neji Hyuuga" Ryoke said as Neji was joined by his teammates, Lee and Tenten.

"Aren't those Akatsuki's robes" Tenten said quietly to Neji.

"No those are far different though of the same basic design" Neji said " What are you doing here Ryoke Onkyou?" Neji said looking at the man's back as lee edged himself to slip into a battle stance.

"So its started then" Ryoke said " the race is on to find Itachi then" He said as a sudden wave of charka Exuded from his body pushing not roughly from his body pushing everyone back.

"What the " Lee said having the oddest reaction to the burst of charka.

" Hmmmm" Ryoke said looking to the sky, Gasp's and cries of startled shock shook the town as the charka flowed outward.

" Your searching for something" Neji said " what's your goal here Ryoke" he added as the three choose to prepare to fight " to find certain people for a friend and id like hinata's help since she knows so much about the person" Ryoke said,

"but since she's not here I must do so myself" Ryoke's eye's opened wide looking onto the sky "Bingo" he said before the charka receded back into Ryoke " this is farewell" Ryoke said before the three could do a thing then started to walk away.

"Your looking for naruto aren't you" said a loud voice that almost all the ninja recognized as that of Ino Yamanaka, her and her two chuunin companions all watching weapons drawn " if your out to hurt him you'll have to get through us" Chouji said.

" Nazumo stand down" Ryoke said as Nazumo jumped down behind the group of chuunin " first off you couldn't even feel him so what makes you think that you can fight me on even grounds" Ryoke said not even looking back.

" Nazumo there headed for the Rai'to Pass towards Amakagura. Get there and Hold them outside the rain or were in trouble" Ryoke said and Nazumo disappeared.

"Any of you who wish to protect some one on the two teams that went you better be able to keep up or I cant say who's going to live" Ryoke said finally looking back at the two squad's.

" Hinata…." Neji said " i'm following him, we don't know his motive so we cant just off and attack him.". Lee and Tenten nodded.

"Shikamaru, Chouji lets move" Ino said as they followed after the jounin's and the Exiled Ninja at full speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reisuki looked over the ocean blood dripping slowly from Her katana. There was a tingling in her head that she knew was referring to her younger cousin, Hinata, and it usually didn't mean good it meant trouble was approaching her.

"She's far" Reisuki said to the wind as she sheathed her Blade, "I have to move fast" she said running from the battle that was nothing less than a slaughter of Jounin's.

As she ran, she could feel the two other presences' that would be forever imprinted in her mind, Ryoke and Tsunade, one was moving towards Hinata the other stayed in place in Konoha.

"Could Ryoke be…."? Reisuki said picking up speed, hoping her old teammate wasn't the danger that was heading towards Hinata,

" Just hold on a little bit longer," Reisuki said activating her Byukagen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you not telling us what Hinata has to do with Naruto" Lee Shouted just behind Ryoke since he was the fastest.

" Because you couldn't understand what it means," Ryoke shouted back calmly.

" Why not" Tenten shouted from behind

" because you haven't seen the future that I have" Ryoke answered speeding up feeling the tons of charka source's heading towards Hinata and Naruto,

" We have 20 minutes to make a day and a half trip" Ryoke shouted.

" That's impossible" Shikamaru said as the group stopped.

"Then you've given up," Ryoke said biting his thumb.

"Blood sacrifice, Gods Wind" Ryoke said doing hand signs never seen before. Suddenly the ground melted into the crimson color of blood.

"Don't panic and don't breath" Ryoke said as they started to sink doing more hand signs

" Blood sacrifice, Protection of the Exiled" he said just as they sank below the layer of blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the rest of his Squad charged through the forest Hinata tailing close behind him.

"Stop" she shouted naruto landing before a large lake of blood that impeded there path through the pass.

" How are we going to pass this, is it a trap" Sakura said as both akamaru and kiba plugged there nose's

" that's human blood" shino said.

" What's that" sai said as large crimson bubbles floated out of the water hovering just above the lake.

The bubbles started to clear just as the lake started to recede to a large bubble at the center.

"Pop" a voice said and the bubbles popped revealing the two squads that were left behind.

" What the he…" naruto said till they saw the cloaked man in the middle of the group.

" Don't worry i'm not your enemy" Ryoke said turning around

" and believe me very soon were going to need a small army to do what you want done naruto" Ryoke continued.

"How did" Kakashi asks visible eye glaring untrusting.

"Just because we were partners doesn't mean that i'm with them," Ryoke said

" besides they have twisted the rules so you'll need my help".

"Sir I found the…m…." Nazumo said falling down from his summoned dragon,

" I hate you ya know that" he said landing next to Ryoke.

"He's in Amakagura along with Pein, konon, and even the perverts there." Hinaru said,

"we should take them to the hide out before those guys get here and give away the position" Hinaru said as feet running could be heard in the distance.

"Your choice do we flee or do we stay and let some of us die." Ryoke said looking at Hinata and naruto. Naruto closed his eye as Hinata just looked at him.

"Lets go" naruto said and once again blood filled the space around them.

The Rain Ninja stood looking at the lake of blood as it receded,

"sir, they got away, Ryoke was with them," the lead said.

"Find them, tear everything apart," A voice said.

The rain Nin cringed "Sir" they all chorused and set off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group flung the substance off of them as they emerged inside the Crystal like cavern.

" Welcome to the hideout of,**Hakumei** (Twilight), our counter organization to Akatsuki (Daybreak)" Nazumo said as he finally emerged.

" They are right on our tails" Hinaru said Tossing a rain Nin to the ground large impalement wound in his chest,

"He grabbed me just as I finished him". "How did you find us" naruto said with a glare.

"The same way they did, I felt for large body's of charka in places there not suppose to be" Ryoke said looking at Hinata.

" Plus I can sense her when I need to" Ryoke spoke in a dull tone

"Nazumo take them too the kitchen area, Hinaru and Me have to dispose of the body". Nazumo nodded and looked at the kids

"follow me some of you look hungry" he said looking to Chouji. Most of the group followed them out, Neji and Naruto just stood looking at the two-cloaked men.

"What." Hinaru said at the prying Byukagen eyes "Like you can actually see my strength through those".

"It shows you have no charka what so ever," Neji says confidently.

"So then how did I make clones to hold off the enemy then" Hinaru grinned

"you Hyuuga's don't know everything" He added smart mouthed.

"Stop!" Ryoke said annoyed. "Now you two run along well be back soon".

"No" Naruto says standing his ground

"That look, what's with you thinking you're so dominant, your not" Naruto snapped.

Hinaru stopped going quiet expressionless.

"Don't push your luck" Ryoke said.

"There are only two reasons why I saved your life, One A promise and Two a pact with Konoha" Ryoke said glaring his bloodline activating.

"And the second one i've broken before." Suddenly the room filled with an overwhelming sense of gravity that would crush normal people, Causing Neji, Naruto, and Hinaru all to collapse to there knee's.

" Now don't push your luck because you can't fight things you don't know or have the power to control" Ryoke said Angrily Silver three pronged Iris's digging into their own eye's. Then releasing the gravity in the room.

"I'll deal with the body Hinaru" Ryoke said leaving not even looking back body limp over his shoulder.

"Never… Try that again" Hinaru said eye's wide.

"I can kill him if I want to" Naruto said angrily.

"You don't understand do you, he's not Human" Hinaru said.

"What??" Neji said confused.

"He isn't Human, yet at least" Hinaru said

"Have you ever wondered why all the akatsuki members are weakened when you fight them" Hinaru said

"its because they have to get away from him before they fight you, and mind you, he found naruto all the way from konoha" He said shakily

"Never underestimate that man". The three left heading the direction nazumo and the rest went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryoke tossed the body on the ground and put his right hand to his mouth,

"Crimson death cloud" he said before blowing through his fingers a cloud of red moisture floated over the body liquefying it.

"Where's Hinata" A feminine voice behind him said.

"Why do you need to know…Reisuki?" he said without turning.

"Your not even going to turn to look at me" she says "Are you not happy to see me again".

Ryoke sighs as he pulls out a blindfold with his right hand and ties it across his eye's before turning

"Not until I'm…. normal" he says

"now why is it so important you see Hinata" he says calmly.

"Because I need to know she's alright," Reisuki says, "I felt …".

"I know what you felt but I got her out of there in time" Ryoke says "along with your brother too".

"I don't need to worry about him but Hinata…." she says.

"She's fragile I know" Ryoke says. Reisuki finally looks at where Ryoke's eye's are covered

"do you still believe you hurt me" she says looking at him.

"Yes and until I find a way to become normal I will believe that," he says without emotion; Reisuki looks at him

"Where's the Ryoke I knew" she says. Ryoke turns his head upwards

" Afraid… waiting… not knowing were to turn" he says.

"Ryoke…." Reisuki says quietly.

"I'll take you to see her as long as you close your eye's I can't let you know where it's hidden," Ryoke says.

"Ryoke I'm..." she says buts cut off.

"Don't say anything please" Ryoke says his voice full of desperation. She nods closing her eye's as he starts doing rapid hand seals. The opening suddenly filled with blood.

"Hold still" Ryoke said lightly and the world goes crimson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reisuki Wobbled as she was lifted from the blood.

"I told you to hold still," Ryoke said holding her up.

"Ryoke" she said.

"Rei-Chan!!" A voice shouted at the pair and Hinata plowed into Reisuki.

"Where have you been?" Hinata said Ryoke being a little aghast at Hinata being so blunt.

"Searching" Reisuki, said with a smile. Nazumo and Hinaru entered the room in a rush followed by Team Gai. Neji and Reisuki locked eye's both neither saying a word.

"Jeez could you be a little more subtle the sound here was like five times louder than usual?" Nazumo said. A loud Bang resonates overhead.

"I don't think that was me" Ryoke said blind fold still covering his Eye's.

"Nazumo get to the others tell them to take up arms and for the taijutsu specialist's to line up in the first wave," Hinaru said.

"Why" Lee says slowly moving into a fighting stance.

" Because charka can't be used down here" Ryoke says

" Reisuki take Hinata with nazumo, you all get ready".

"What about you" Reisuki says,

" If this is who I think it is… I got some payback to dish out" Ryoke said slowly rolling up his left sleeve which was at least a foot longer than the right one

"Go now" he said "Hinaru you guard the tunnel".

"Fine but you know I'm basically useless with my blade in that tunnel there's little room".

"Ryoke" Reisuki says standing,

"I can't take this blindfold off till you're out of the room," He says calmly. Reisuki looks down.

"I'm sorry" she says quietly and leaves Team Gai standing unmoving.

"If you don't leave now ill kill you to," Ryoke says taking off his blindfold. Another loud Bang is heard before Neji speaks

"What happened between you two, she's never submitted to anyone like that". "None of your business" Hinaru says warningly. "Yes it is my business since she's my sister no matter if she's been kicked out of the clan or not" Neji argues,

"Do you really want me to kill you?" Ryoke asks looking at him the gravity around him forcing everyone to the ground.

"I'm not going to back down," Neji says trying to stand.

"Fine" Ryoke says still applying the technique on them,

"back before we left She was pregnant with my children Neji, They died in labor, because of what I am so back the god-damn down" He says Suddenly charka bursting from him blowing team Gai and Hinaru down the hall. Finally a large explosion up above shook the cavern crystals fell along with 3 Cloaked shinobi, all attack once they hit the ground. Ryoke finally just tore off his left sleeve to reveal the Demonic like scales covering his arm,

"Third seal release, Lost Faith" he says making handsign's with one hand. The shinobi quickly jumped back to avoid an attack.

"Dead" Ryoke says as three beams shoot from the palm of the demonic hand where an orb had formed. The Beams sliced thought the shinobi, Ryoke gave no sign of concern.

"Come on out… Pein" Ryoke said and the sound of rain could be heard falling from above.

"Fine" Ryoke said as team Gai and Hinaru made it to the entrance.

"Hinaru Get them out of here" He said tossing a scroll to him

"Hurry" he said urgently.

"Why" Hinaru shouted.

"Because I need to call him and the others will just get in the way" Ryoke said as the group of the rest off the genin and Reisuki arrived. Ryoke looked Reisuki in the eyes.

"Sacred Call to the Dead, Rise fallen hero's" Ryoke said biting his fingers

"Rise and slay those who wish to destroy this world" Ryoke said then pulled out a bandage wrapping his left arm in it so none would see.

"Pain, Revenge, Get them out now find Azuran he'll know where to take you and the others," Ryoke said.

"Ryoke!!" Nazumo shouted "you can't hold him alone".

"No but I can start to fulfill the prophecy, the first of the army of light to fall will be that of the Sacrifice" Ryoke said reciting. Nazumo looked at him an angered hurt expression on his face.

"It has to be done Nazumo you and Hinaru know it" Ryoke said as Ryoke started to do hand sign's

"Kanton housenka no jutsu " he says and shoots a fire ball up the tunnel.

"RUN NOW!" he said before the tunnel mouth collapsed.

"Ryoke!!" Hinata shouts as the rest arrive.

"Lets move nazumo we don't have a lot of time" Hinaru said almost expressionless.

"We can't leave…" Chouji said till nazumo cut him off

"We have to that's the only way this wont be in vain" Nazumo said He quickly tore off his sleeves revealing the Tattoos running down his arms, he quickly bit his thumbs running them down the tattoos.

"Hinaru Say it" nazumo said when he finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein looked at Ryoke as he quietly landed.

"Still being a coward I see" Ryoke says to the Orange haired Leader of akatsuki.

"Still having a death wish" Pein replied.

"If need be yes" Ryoke said.

" Where are they" Konon said as she landed a few feet behind Pein.

"Long gone" He said solemnly.

"Jiriya is gone, you know thats correct so only one Sannin is left" Pein continued.

" He knew the plan so it just means you lost an option to get out plan" Ryoke said a grin creeping across his face.

"Not if we capture you," Konon said.

"Don't you remember my ring" Ryoke said holding up his hand a crimson ring on his finger a kanji in white written on it.

"Sacrifice" He said before making a sudden movement his arm unraveling the bandage. It pulsed slowly

"I think it wants me to kill you" Ryoke said before lunging at the Pein, His body suddenly becoming covered in demonic looking scales his body transforming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group of konoha ninjas followed Nazumo as they looped through the many unending tunnels.

" Why are we leaving Ryoke back there" Hinata said finally catching up to nazumo.

"Because he cant fight worrying about you or the others safety, now hurry up were almost to the …" Nazumo said suddenly stopped making sure every one stopped behind him. At the exit of the caves stood a man in the robes of akatsuki, Black spiky hair and his orange swirl mask.

"Hinaru the other exit take them go" Nazumo said pulling out his Wakizashi.

"Run now" he said before charging the man.

"Let's move" Hinaru said

"Something's wrong some one gave away our location" He suddenly says into a watch on his wrist. The genin follow quickly.

"Who's he talking to?" Kiba says to Reisuki who shrug's not worried completely.

"Keep up those that fall behind will be left for dead" Hinaru says then they turn another corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nazumo looked at Tobi Glaring.

"Long time hasn't it …," He says pointing his blade.

"Why haven't you died yet?" Tobi says looking at him through the one eyed mask.

"Cause I haven't had the need to yet." He says before launching at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryoke Slid along the ground after he had struck Konon.

Konon Gasped and fell to one knee Gaping wound in her side.

"Fool" Pein said Flinging himself at Ryoke only for a decrepit hand to grab his legs and pull him to the ground.

"5th seal release, Lost Heaven" Ryoke said his body starting to shake lightly,

"Unburdened lord of this world strike down those who wish to usurp your power…. Strike them down…. Father" Ryoke said slipping to his knees as a dark swirling portal enveloped the ceiling above them and With that the great hulking mass of the figure of the God of Death appeared slowly decending through the portal blade clutched tightly in his mouth. Pein looked at the slowly rising Konon who seemed to be unaware of the portal, Konon Slowly rose into the air on her origami wings,

"NOOO!" Pein shouted getting konon's attention. She quickly turned to look at the portal and as she begun to fly backwards A Blade shot through her causing the room to fall silent for a millisecond till Konon screamed, an\ earth shattering scream causing The whole room shaking. Pein finally struggled his way out of the grasp of the Zombied arms and sprung at the hand of the death god. Only to be pulled down by that of Ryoke's Demonic arm.

"There will always be sacrifice," Ryoke said before Flinging Pein headfirst into the ground hearing the satisfying thump as Pein lost control of this body, it slowly fidgeting.

"Father my life is yours to take" Ryoke says kneeling. A Deep booming voice only understood by that of Oni and in this case Ryoke, Spoke aloud

"And give up the chance to ever eat mortal evil… You've done well child if anything at all was to happen it would be for me to give you what you wish, though I need more Sacrifices to insure that it is successful" The voice of the death god said.

"I've created you to destroy those of the nine of both Humans and Demons" once both are finished you shall be given what you desire" He said as the portal receded. Ryoke looked down at one of Pein's many bodies.

"Good bye for now. …Father" Ryoke says as the starts to walk to the wall and gathers charka at his feet. Blood slowly swelling on his shirt once his demonic energies receided. "Have to find… the others" He quietly say's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tobi quickly hits nazumo in the jaw sending him flying back down the corridor before stopping one of the two remaining charka of akatsuki disappeared.

"Konon" he says before disappearing before the fight can continue.

"Coward!!" Nazumo shouts slowly standing a shadow slowly coming over the entrance.

"Nazumo" a familiar voice said,

"Ryoke" Nazumo said rushing out

"Why did he back out" He asked as Ryoke jumped down holding his side.

"I've killed another one of his members" Ryoke answered.

"We have to move if you were fighting one of them then only one person could have betrayed us," Ryoke said.

"Azuran!!" Nazumo said before turning

"Can you get to them sir" He asks calmly.

"Yea…go on get to Azuran…. before he can fool anyone else" Ryoke said doing some hand signs

"Blood Teleportation No Jutsu" he says and sinks into the growing blood on the ground. Nazumo Shivers lightly

"I still can't see how he does that" He says before summoning three large serpent dragons and climbing on ones back.

"To Azuran" He says quickly the three dragons lifting into the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinaru quickly sprinted through the woods, the Konoha Nin's right on his tail.

" Almost there no one stops you hear me not until we are all inside" Hinaru says as the mansion like estate comes into view.

" Death sickle, Gods way" A voice says to his left as a hand sickle is flung at him. Hinaru stops quickly and his Dai-katana blocks the flung sickle.

" Unholy death, Satan's Wrath" The voice says as a large demonic hand shoots out of a thick bushel of bushes at him. He and the Demonic hand clashing with a shower of luminescent sparks.

"Die Hinaru, Last member of the Tensen family, the betrayers of Cloud" the voice said another hand shooting out only this time it was hit back by a large pulse of orange charka. Naruto, only feet away eye's pure crimson charka swirling Uncontrolled around his body.

"Who are you" Kakashi shouted as he and Yamato took out their weapons preparing themselves.

"Azuran Onkyou, The third seat in the Kingdom of Death" An old man said walking out from the bushes area twin demonic dogs about the size of Rhino's on either side of him.

"The only one's that are needed alive are the blonde and the Oldest Hyuuga" He says his eyes showing a familiar 3 Pronged Star.

"Sick them, **fuzen** & **shoukin**" Azuran said the twin demonic dogs stood unmoving at his command.

"Sick them now" he said angrily.

"Why should they" a voice no one expected to hear Said as a shadow crept across the clearing.

"Uncle you've played me a fool haven't you" Ryoke said as he stepped into the clearing.

"Only so they'd give me Mai back" Azuran said.

"Uncle Mai was killed I was there, I've told you this before" Ryoke said calmly.

" Ah but I have proof, they gave me proof" Azuran said a madness in his eye's.

"Hinaru You want to take care of this" Ryoke said hand holding his side, a large crimson blotch across the Grey material.

"Alright" Hinaru said an uneasy calm falling over him as he drew his katana, a rush of Chakra filled the air pushing all but the prepared back, the charka almost in a solid form.

"Well Lets see if the betrayer of cloud can really keep that position" Azuran said a grin across his face. "I don't have to" Hinaru said, Suddenly Azuran fell to the ground in two pieces.

" Secret cloud technique, Scarred blade" Hinaru said as Azuran mumbled to the air.

"Sacrifice, Pain, Love, Resent, and revenge the path of those that must fall for the world to be saved" He said eye's wide before he stopped breathing. Ryoke walked up then closed his uncle's, no the man who said he was his uncle, Eye's.

"Rest now… Betrayer of light" Ryoke said then slowly rose up.

"I have to go in his house. One of the Hyuuga needs to watch the house; the others need to watch out for others. The two demonic like Hounds followed Ryoke as he walked towards the house,

"fuzen, shoukin, you watch them" he says to the hounds patting there muzzles, the one known as fuzen gave a low playful growl that many wouldn't expect.

"Hurry up" Ryoke says before heading back towards the house.

"So Tobi you've decided to use that trick on everyone," He whispered as he walked toward the house and the zone of empty Chakra he could feel in it,

"Have you already opened the gate?" He said upon reaching the door. He kicked the door in and continued into the building being lost from sight.

After about an hour of waiting Ryoke came to the door and shouted out,

"Tenten" he said in an emotionally deprived voice. She quickly looked to Neji and then to Yamato and Kakashi them being the highest konoha ninja's in the group. They all nodded.

"He has an object in his hand watch out for it" Neji said as she walked close to him heading to the house, keeping her eyes scanning for traps. When she reached the door, She could see the Blackness inside the house almost as if the door to the house was to that of a different dimension.

"I need you to put this in your case" Ryoke said with what looked like a shawl made of Shadow in his hand.

"What is it?" she said making sure her hand was still in her Special weapons case.

" Its called the shroud of shadows it's a gate to the netherworld, that's how he had gotten those demon dogs here" Ryoke motioned at the two hounds that were patrolling the perimeter of the group.

"Why do you need me to carry it" She asked unsure,

"Because if I take it out side our world is destroyed or more or less over shadowed by that of the netherworld and 2nd, because I know Tsunade gave you that case" he said calmly. She looked at his face trying to discern if it was a trick.

"We are a bit short on time, either I destroy it now or we use it against akatsuki at another time." Ryoke said looking out the door at the setting sun. Tenten looked at him,

"I haven't betrayed you all yet" He said calmly without spite or malice. Tenten Quickly opened her side pouch and slowly entered the room, Ryoke quickly pushed the Object in making sure it was all inside before zippering it shut.

"Ryoke" Tenten added as he started to do repeated hand signs,

"what's this army of light mean, the one you said there was a prophecy of"she finished looking at him if only to gain a bit more information.

"It's a prophecy that was made by my uncle to tell of the battle that would take place between humans and the demons of the world… but now that Azuran has been betraying us I'm not sure if the prophecy is true anymore" Ryoke said concerned look on his face.

"What do you mean" Tenten asked right after a mist of Crimson flooded through the house disintegrating it.

"If he's been on akatsuki's side then were just being led into a trap, one that neither me, Hinaru, or nazumo have planned for." Ryoke said as the crumbling of the house could be heard behind them.

"What's next?" Nazumo said having climbed back up on his dragon.

" We'll head to Suna, there's one last thing I have to check up on before anything else" Ryoke said hopeing that a silent fear he had had not happened.

" The only ones we need to follow us are Naruto and Tenten" Hinaru said the rest of you are free to leave and report everything to Tsunade" Nazumo added in a mature tone from his old sarcastic one.

" Team 10 and team Gai should head back and report what was found" Yamato said calmly.

"Neji and lee can head out with those squads" Hinaru looked at Yamato,

"He's not the only one's" Hinaru said calmly.

"We aren't leaving, its our job to help naruto" Kakashi said looking at Hinaru.

"Only if it's in the advantage of Konoha" Ryoke said then looked at Kakashi

"Believe me I know that's the same reason I was forced to do what I did to Hayate," He continued.

"We've fought off the nine when its just been us I think we can handle 3" nazumo said.

" 3?? I thought there was 5" Shikamaru said in an exasperated tone.

" Kisames in an konoha jail and Ryoke Killed Konon" Nazumo said. " Konon??" Chouji said.

"She's the one that Jiriya talked about after namikaze's team. She was a rain Nin as is Pain, akatsuki's 'Leader'. And then there is. ……Tobi" Nazumo said.

"Wait so that means there's 3 left why not use all of our powers to fight them" Kiba said akamaru whining in agreement.

"Because if what I find in Suna is true…. Then all of you will die" Ryoke said.

"There's something you're not telling us," Sakura said calmly.

"There are some things that no one needs to know about" Reisuki said for the first time since the cave's,

"we wont leave those two with you if that's what it means" Yamato said hand moving to a back pocket,

" Your hands wrapped around a explosive scroll" Ryoke said as he looked to Yamato

"My eye's can see more than most even the sharingen and the Byukagen ever could at least" He said calmly.

" We aren't permitted to let you take naruto or Tenten even if it's for the good of the world," Kakashi said scanning around him making sure he could see all the members of Ryoke's squad.

"Fine Hinaru you will escort Tenten, Nazumo you'll escort Naruto they are not to leave your sight unless you are in danger of death," Ryoke said.

"Ryoke…." Reisuki said calmly,

"I need to see the truth for myself" Ryoke says calmly then looks down at a picture of a silver haired girl eye's almost identical to his looking back at him walking down a canyon made of sand.

" I have to see and understand what has happened" Ryoke said calmly.

"I'm coming with you" Reisuki said looking at him his back still turned.

"Why" Ryoke says then turns to his two comrades

"move out now before they can track us I'll use my Chakra to cover you all but only for a short while" Ryoke said getting nods from his friends.

"Kakashi, Yamato split up take separate ways so that they wont find both" Ryoke said as his Chakra filtered out of his body as he looked up at the sky.

"Forgotten shadow's, Third Arc of god's will, Sanctuary" he said as the Chakra pulsed from him in rapid burst

"go now" he said and all but one was off.

" I said go," Ryoke said as he held the dome of Chakra in place.

"I'm not going to leave you to handle them alone" Reisuki said calmly.

" I handled two of them off and killed one so I think I can" Ryoke said without emotion.

" What's wrong with you, you used to like when we travel together" Reisuki said.

"This" he said tearing the bandages off his arm showing her, his demonic arm.

"This is what ruined our future, this is what ruined our life, this is why I can't care, this is why I let Seishuku take over" Ryoke said slightly angrily in a raised tone.

"Seishuku…" Reisuki said eye's wide.

"Yea he's been in control for most the time, but he was wounded when we fought Hiden and I've been in his place ever since" Ryoke said

"now go to were you have a life because I don't have one" Ryoke said turning his back to her and slowly walking in the direction of Suna.

"No" Reisuki said defiantly,

"Yes go now," Ryoke said back.

"No, you say I have a life all I do is go and slaughter people and you know…. you've been to mizukagura those massacres were stopped by me and only by massacring them … that's no life" She says angrily at him

"I haven't had a life since then either…. So don't think you're the only one hurting" Reisuki says her tone suddenly changing to a sadder one

" I know that no matter what I say… it wont make what you feel go away…. but its not your fault no matter how much you think it is, its not…. what ever has happened to your arm its not your fault…. its not" She continued as she began to tear up.

"Why do you keep on fighting for him" A voice completely different sounding voice than that of Ryoke's said as Ryoke turned to look at her.

"Seishuku!" Reisuki said surprised.

"Answer my question," The new voice, Seishuku, said calmly.

"Because I still think he has a future maybe not with me but he still has a right to live, is that really that bad" She says angrily at him.

"Have you ever thought of how selfish you sound" Seishuku said turning to look at her

"All I have ever seen from you Hyuuga is the want to get what _you_ want not _what others want_." He added the Cat like eye's boring at her's.

"Where's Ryoke" Reisuki said a low rising anger in her tear filled eye's.

"Trying to not think, He told you to go so why do you stay you think you want him to be happy yet when he tells you to go you stay only causing him more pain" Seishuku said a tinge of anger in his voice.

"How Do I Cause Him Pain!" she shouts angrily closing her eyes.

"Because every time he looks at you he feels what you two both lost he feels your sadness over and over no matter how much he tries to get over it he cant why do you think he left in the first place so that he didn't hurt anymore" Seishuku shouts looking at her.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" Reisuki shouts back opening her eye's glaring with her Byukagen.

"Because since I'm part of him plus part of the two tailed all my sense's are all at an ungodly level including my sense's of feeling, and when he hurts its only multiplied to an ungodly feeling" Seishuku says glaring

" So leave"he says looking at her eye's now a eary yellow color though easily told they were full of a taint like pain.

"No not until I know he understands what I've been trying to say" Reisuki said angrily back.

"Fine" Seishuku said then in barely a second was off heading towards Suna, Reisuki hot on his trail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Deafening Pain of Pein's conscious

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein Sat practically alone in the building he and Konon had lived in for years. He dare not look around his life the person he fought to protect...

His angel of paper wings…

being impaled, by the decrepit blade of the death god the one that had given him his gifts and his curses, was all that he could see, no plans for revenge just that unburden able pain that came with the silence around him the silence he once cherished in the presence of her the presence that they knew was when they were alone. Foot steps pulled him out of his quiet Hell,

"Pein its time for him to pay" The voice he knew as his leader said, but his strength was leeched by some unseeing force. Minutes passed with no speaking

"if you gain revenge there is a way to bring her back" Tobi said looking down at the man who was once emotionless. Pein's eye's shot up to Tobi who was standing over Konon's body that was wrapped in white robes. Tobi's mask had a large cut through it being held together by little less that multiple Chakra threads.

"Just think what she'll think of you when you bring her back" Tobi said calmly hiding the manipulation in his voice.

"How?" Pein said all his attention on Tobi.

" One life must be given for another, and just think what your reward for returning part of the death god to himself" Tobi said as he turned to look at Pein.

"He'll give her back" Pein said eyes wide listening like an intent child.

"Yes completely unharmed" Tobi said calmly nearly cooing it to him.

"Where is he?" Pein said standing,

"Go for the girl…Go for Mai Onkyou!" Tobi said his eye's full of destructive intent. And with that Pein disappeared into the unending rain, followed closely by Tobi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The End of the Blade known as Sacrifice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reisuki Kept up close behind Seishuku Her eye's scanning everywhere, a natural instinct shed picked up when ever she traveled.

"Seishuku I need to speak with Ryoke ……Please!" she shouted as he pulled ahead slightly.

"No!" He shouted back a sound of shock to his voice as he picked up speed she couldn't even match. Reisuki looked ahead with her eye's to see what obstacles there would be only to see the Blonde hair and crimson cloud speckled robe she wished to avoid.

"No!" she said gaining speed at an increased speed.

"Seishuku … please stop them," she shouted just before he exited earshot away from her still picking up speed.

Inside Ryoke's head

"Once the fight starts I'm taking over" Ryoke spoke the essence of Seishuku that was in control of his body.

"Why?" He spoke.

"Because your still wounded and i'm the only one who can summon remember" Ryoke said as he pulled a sleeve across his eye's.

"Then this is it Ryoke" Seishuku asked.

"Yea but were taking one with us so that they have a chance" Ryoke said.

"You still care for them that much" Seishuku asked back.

"I may seem mean to them but what could I do, hurt them just before I do this" Ryoke said as he was within kunai throwing range of the pair who noticed and only tried to speed up.

"NOW Seishuku!" he said and was given control and started rapid hand signs as the canyon entrance to Suna appeared

" 2nd arch of gods will, Final stand" Ryoke said and a large dome made of Chakra surrounded each of the three and expanded till they connected.

" Last stand is here Tobi!" Ryoke said to the masked leader.

"So you figured it out," Tobi said glare from his eye through the broken mask.

" Reisuki head to Suna and look for Mai then take her and run" Ryoke said as he prepared for battle once Reisuki arrived.

"But Ryoke" she said touching the barrier.

"No this is the last stand this is the truth this is where the blade known as Sacrifice Falls and breaks only after spilling the last force of blood." Ryoke said confidently.

"This is the last thing I'm going to ask you, ever." He said looking at her.

"Ryoke…" she said looking at him,

"Go now" he said turning and doing rapid hand signs

"god's fallen servants, Arise and strike down all that oppose him, destroy those that oppose our enemy those, that seek fathers power" he said as hundreds of zombies slowly arose and started after the akatsuki members wielding tons of weapons. Reisuki left unsure of what to do besides find the only other person besides herself and Hinata that Ryoke had ever shown feeling to. She hurried towards the village of Suna intent on bringing back help for Ryoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryoke watched the two enemies that fought his undead summons that almost fought them on par.

"Fool thinking you can win with these" Obito/Tobi said activating the master level sharingen and instantly disintegrating the zombie summons.

"No I just meant for them to hold you off till I was ready" he said then did a hand sign and the demonic like scale armor covered his body,

"5th act of gods will, Demonic savior" Ryoke said before launching at them, His clawed arm glowing.

" Dodge and parry, he cant hit you, just wait till he runs out of energy" Tobi said tossing his cloak aside and into the oncoming Ryoke.

"Fool" Ryoke said bursting from under ground and flinging Tobi by the legs into the barrier.

"Parish Zokunen" Ryoke said a large violet-black ball of Chakra rising in his hand and firing off at Tobi missing him by mere millimeters.

"Zokunen, Zokunen Zokunen" he said flinging multiple more at Tobi as Pein attacked him from behind barely denting the demonic armor.

"To find a safe way Obito, that was the original goal you ruined that remember" Ryoke said charging at the eldest surviving Uchiha claws glowing.

" Chivalry and honor gain nothing even you know that in the ended the demons would rule that's why I found out about you and your powers you'd one day over throw it all just so that you could be human "Obito said striking multiple times in session so that Ryoke could fight back.

"Demons can never change you should Know that not without destroying everyone else" He said be for releasing a fireball into Ryoke's chest. Ryoke flew back a few feet intending to land on his feet only to slam back onto a large spike instantly impaling him through the armor. He turned to look to see that he was impaled on, a large chameleon like lizards' head spike.

"Give me back Konon" Pein said calmly though hurt shown in his eyes.

"Who said they could do that?" Ryoke gasped out.

"Tobi said…" Pein said but was cut off just after the beginning.

"He lied to you and every one else in the organization" Ryoke continued to gasp as he could feel life something he knew would lose slipping away.

"Shut up" Tobi said kicking him across the face.

"You…lied" Pein said.

"He's the liar, don't listen to him, once we finish off the ones he gave his power to we can bring her back" Tobi said.

"Remember he's the one that stole her from you… are you really going to listen to him" Obito continued speaking in soothing tones. Ryoke Reached up as if trying to grab something but fell limp.

"Lets go head towards konoha so they can see there savior now dead at our feet" Obito said gaining footing on the chameleon. Pein nodded calmly and the large lizard turned and headed for the ninja village in leaf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Light up the sky, True Fallen Hero's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two squads arrived at the gates at just about the same time. Both Hinaru and nazumo looked at the wristbands they had to see the central gem slowly dim.

"No!!" Nazumo slipped.

"What!" Kakashi said as 2 squads of Anbu arrived.

"Ryoke's …" Hinaru said but Hinata stopped him from saying anything

"no he cant be" She said almost demanding tears welling in her eye's.

"Get to Tsunade tell her we have enemies heading this way" Kakashi said,

"How much time do you need" Hinaru said.

"Why?" Yamato said,

"Answer him god damnit" Nazumo said as both he and Hinaru tore there sleeves to reveal the tattoo's that resembled the writings of old scrolls.

"As long as you can give us" One of the Anbu said.

"He isn't gone" Hinata said slinking to her knee's and pounding a fist lightly on the ground. Both naruto and sakura were at her side in little time. She quickly grabbed onto his jacket and started to sob into it.

" Third arc of the fallen hero, Immovable force" Hinaru and nazumo said in cue with each other and a large dome like shield much like the one used by Ryoke.

" Hurry prepare for the final fight" Yamato said then looked at Hinata and naruto.

" Why'd he die?" Naruto said painfully.

"Because he was protecting something … something he saw as worthy of fighting for" Hinaru said.

"He decided that if he couldn't have a future, he'd make sure everyone he ever cared for would" he added.

"But why?" Naruto demanded.

"Because he saw Hinata and You as people worth fighting for even if he never really showed it to you he saw that you deserved a future because of how you were treated before you knew anything. You say there isn't a destiny well your right, there isn't because he broke it he shattered the prophecy he broke it so much that there is no future this is the only way he can keep life going" Nazumo said angrily

"what he didn't understand is that everyone has a future, even if he didn't see it that way"Sakura said looking at the two remaining hakumi members.

" That doesn't make any sense" Naruto demanded.

"Then you can't understand" Hinaru said as his group started to enter the gate,

"all we can do now is hope that he weakened them enough for us to handle"he added.

"Where's Ryoke" Tsunade said as she open the gate wide as she arrived with 7 black ops Anbu guards.

"He's gone," Nazumo said as he started to summon tons of different creatures.

"What do you mean gone" Tsunade said not believing her student had died.

"Dead, safer then us however you want to put it he's dead and gone, Now prepare the town send word to the others too." He said as he reached out with Chakra feeling for his enemies only to feel 4 people rushing at extreme speed at the gate.

"Incoming" he said as two of his ape summons slammed the gates closed after pushing Tsunade inside.

"Stop them at all cost" Nazumo said as his creatures rallied at his side. The four people slowed as they neared on could be seen as the Uchiha known as Sasuke. Along with Suigetsu and the Giant known as Juugo.

"Were is he?" Sasuke said as they stopped

"if you mean Itachi he's with Pein and Tobi." Nazumo said chakra slowly flaring.

"Yea, nagato, Tobi and Itachi are headed this way with Ryoke.

"Nagato!!" Juugo said eye's widening curse mark slowly spreading.

" Calm down, your anger won't help now not till nagato gets here" Sasuke said an air of calm about him.

"What about Konon" Juugo asked.

"Dead, Ryoke killed her" Hinaru said landing on the gate top.

"Why!" The giant of a man shouted.

"So that Naruto could get away, He faced down Nagato and Konon." Hinaru said

"and we have company that creature's fast." He added putting his hand on his katana

" Break the wind, Ascension to Heaven" he Said and ahead of the Charging gigantic chameleon the earth erupted in a crack in the earth causing it to stop and do a quick turn around to stop its momentum.

" If you want to fight Itachi, now's your chance. We have to hold the front gate till Pein is dead he's the strongest of them" Nazumo said tightening his hand into a fist as his creatures spread out.

"don't worry about any of other ninja with the piercing's, they all watch the real ones back take out the one in the blondes body." Nazumo continued.

"How?" Karin said for the first time

"Because me, Hinaru, and Ryoke's job was following them" Nazumo continued as Hinaru started hand signs.

"I'm getting Ryoke's body" Hinaru said as two huge hawks morphed out of the gate as if from a warp

"Body now" He said as he suddenly Henged into a hawk also and the three spread out to head after Ryoke's impaled body.

" Don't let them get the body till Pein can control it" tobi said watching the hawks spread out.

" Fine but after were done here I'm going to kill you" Itachi said a sadistic look in his eye's.

" Looks like you killed him" Kisame said jumping onto the lizards back.

"Where's your sword" Tobi asked.

"The short one took it" He said,

"that's why I'm here getting it back".

" Why didn't you kill off Uchiha Sasuke" Tobi asked as team snake walked toward the crack.

" I have my reasons" Itachi said intent on not letting Obito touch Sasuke.

" Keep me covered from the orange haired shinobi, Pein and Kisame, the other two….………There mine" he said pulling his cloak partly aside his katana visible.

" Now!!" he said and they were off like lightening over the crack above them the three hawks flew toward the impaled body at lightning speed.

"Hold tight guys once the bodies been recovered then attack and tear them to shreds" Nazumo said as he ate a soldier pill and exuded Chakra from his body to act as a beacon for his control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein hand signs shifted at he started on the final hundred hand signs for the jutsu. As he was about to finish a hawk quickly grabbed the body and flung it through the air. The fight falling silent as the battle lines were redrawn and the sides went back to respective sides bloodlust filling the air. Obito looked to Pein

"Did you finish?!" he said glaring

"Just as they got him back" Pein said eye suddenly locking onto Juugo.

"I'll leave that one to you" Obito said,

" the others are mine!" he added. As he and Itachi both prepared to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every one watched as Ryoke was layed on the ground

"Ryoke!!" they heard shouted and the front gates burst open and the Teams of ninja ran out lead by naruto and Reisuki.

"Ryoke" Reisuki said running up and shaking him. Suddenly the sky grew cloudy and a large burst of pressure erupted over everyone friend and enemy. Slowly Ryoke rose as Tobi and Itachi slipped to one knee Pein standing tall as was Juugo who both turned to look at Ryoke, Standing head hung down facing the ground.

"Pain." Ryoke said said

" Your useless" he said before bursting off directly at Pein, obito and akatsuki. Hilt-less katana slipping out of his skin over his left, now un-demonic arm,

" Sanctify, Kouki Keibatsu" He exclaimed maniacal look in his eye's

"Die" he said Sweeping the blade causing a bolt of energy to spring forth from the blade at Pein. Pein flung himself up into the air to dodge only to collide with Ryoke barely missing the blade.

"Heru Kusabana, Hell flower" Ryoke shouted after doing a rapid set of hand signs, a large flower bud growing from the ground up at Pein.

" Slay him," he said as the bud opened revealing a set of razor sharp teeth, then suddenly bursting into flames and rising faster at Pein.

"Strike now" Nazumo shouted to his summons and they ran crashing past team snake and the Konoha Nin's at the remaining akatsuki member's.

"Don't move" Hinaru said to the Konoha Nin as they prepared to charge.

" what why" Naruto said stopping at the last second.

" Because only those two have the power to weaken them enough for us" Hinaru said.

"What do you mean, you cut a man clear in half" Kiba said atop Akamaru.

"Because he knew it was his death it doesn't even do that much to those who continue to fight," Hinaru said.

"Then your just as useless as any genin" Kiba said getting ready to charge. Before he could even start though a blade 6 feet in width fell just barely missing akamaru's muzzle. All eye's returned to Hinaru, Hand now resting on the hilt of his blade.

" I'm not attacking because that's not my job." He said a goldish tint to his eyes.

" What are…" Shikamaru started to say as three more familiar Ninja arrived over the gate,

" Kazekage Watch your back" Konkuro said as an extremely large puppet slowly crept over Konoha's walls.

" I'm considered the worst killer in three nations, those of Cloud, Rock, and Wind." Hinaru said watching the sand Nin

"so just stay back and watch" he added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryoke's blade slipped just under Pein as did the flaming flower as it tore past. Ryoke caught a glimpse of 8 more akatsuki robes appearing on the horizon. He let out a sharp whistle and Nazumo pulled back quickly with his summons. And Ryoke glided to the ground katana at a resting position. The fighting came to a dead halt as the many reinengan eyes' Ak. Member's arrived.

" What are they" Neji asked as more Konoha Nin exited the city to join the slow growing army.

"Oni Shikon" Ryoke said and slamming his hand to the ground Large demonic pillars forming a defensive shield around Konoha and the defensive Nin's.

" 10 fighters only" Ryoke said looking back at the group.

" Hinaru, Nazumo, Any one else" he said emotionlessly.

" I have to finish a problem" kakashi said stepping through the shield.

" I've already said that I'm going to kill my brother" sasuke said the team snake following him through.

"They want me well they can come and get me." Naruto said his demonic aura growing.

" And last" Ryoke said looking at the rest of the Nin.

" That would be me," a Feminine voice said at the cliff line to there right.

"Mrs. Uzumaki, Good of you to join us" Ryoke said with a bow.

"UZUMAKI!!" the crowd gasped.

" How has your father been Ryoke" The red haired woman asked.

" Fine, Also Minato says hello" Ryoke says as the charka wall solidified

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom" Naruto said looking at the elegant looking Kunoichi.

"Not now Darling, we have a battle to win," She said with a soft smile.

"Naruto don't use more than the 5th tail if you do you'll be more of a liability than a teammate." Ryoke said.

"How do you know that" Neji shouted through the wall.

"Because I've seen this world from its conception to its destruction so I know every path and every outcome that can be ever possible" Ryoke said turning his eye's purely a black void. Neji suddenly fell to the ground clutching his face and starting to spasming.

" Now do you see…" Ryoke said turning then started to do rapid hand signs.

"Fallen hero's call" He says slamming his hand on his arm. And body slowly rose from the ground around him.

"Guardian's protect the vessel with your undead lives" Ryoke said as the members of akatsuki started to charge. " Zokunen" Ryoke said as the two uchiha's shouted

"Tsoykumi". The three stopping as the members of team snake and the two remain demons of shadow charged , save sasuke who looked at naruto.

"Leave this to us we have fights to settle" He said to his old friend.

" Not without me" Naruto said. And the two charged, undead and the twin demon dogs charging with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shattered mind, the loss of Strength

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryoke stood inside the tsukumi looking at the two-chained uchiha's.

"Itachi you're going back. He said releasing Itachi who disappeared instantly.

"You though Tobi your in for some redemption" he said.

"I'm leaving you hear to fight yourself" he said slowly morphing into Tobi and then Ryoke was gone Tobi facing himself.

"So I'm finally able to get rid of that last remaining piece of the cadet branch" Tobi said calmly as they charged.

X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&

Both sides fought bitterly to a stalemate around Obito and Ryoke both teams knowing not to attack the immobile genjutsu'd combatants.

"Gate of heaven, Opening for the father" Ryoke said as his head raised.

" Get back now" Hinaru said the side of Konoha pulling back to the shield. Suddenly all the wind stopped blowing as a decrepit gate rose from the ground. As it creaked open a terribly ghastly smell forced out along with wind to carry it. Everyone gasped for his or her noses as a white robed figure about 14 foot high crept from the gate Blade held in his mouth.

" You've done well son" The creature said as it looked at the reneingen ninja

"Time to return what is mine" He said his hand suddenly shooting out to one of them causing all to collapse the places were the eye's were now empty sockets.

"I gave you the power you abused it, just like them." He said turning to look at the Konoha Nin who watched in terror at what was going on.

"Father…" Ryoke said watching the god of death, his father as he lowly started to creep towards the Familiar Blonde haired Shinobi.

"No" Ryoke whispered as he quickly sprinted ahead of his father who suddenly charged at the blonde. Ryoke stopped ahead of naruto, a hand suddenly impaling him.

"Foolish child" the god of death said.

"Take the others through the shield now" Ryoke said.

"Now NARUTO" Ryoke added as the hand finished running him through and it extended continuing after naruto. Before he could react it rammed through his side.

" Hinaru, Nazumo pull him away now!!" Ryoke said running at Tobi's body grabbing it by the collar then running after a fleeing Kisame.

" What are you doing child" The death god said angrily at his offspring.

"Keeping a promise" he said as he turned to look at Reisuki

" Forget everything, ' Time reversion Jutsu" he said as he being pulled through his father was dragged back through the gate. And the world reverted back.

" RYOKE!!" was the last thing heard before the world went white.

Eclipse of alternate times, Hero's Farwell words

The whole lot of Allied Ninja stood in the pure white vacuum.

"Time will revert itself none of you will remember anything of what has happened, unless certain words have been spoken" Ryoke's voice said cause everyone to look around.

"Ryoke" Reisuki said.

" None of you will remember any of this and all of the jinchuuriki will be returned here so I'm sorry naruto, Gaara your biggest strengths will be taken away though it will allow you to have at least semi-normal lives." Ryoke continued.

"What if we don't want to forget" Reisuki shouted out.

"To bad" Was the answer, as a ghostly figure of Ryoke appeared.

"I'm able to give you the chance to live without the hate that runs deep through your world." He continued

"its your world too" Hinata said looking at him as kiba, and the wounded Naruto and shino stood next to her.

"It was never my world to begin with." Ryoke said turning to face away from the crowd.

"Lady Kushina, Tell Minato I'm sorry…. but I had to" Ryoke said as he slowly started to walk fading away. The hooded woman nodded

"you had no choice" she said.

"There's ALWAYS CHOICE, RYOKE!!" Reisuki shouted as Ryoke completely disappeared and world started to warp and spin.

Konoha 4 years after the disappearance of the kyuubi, October 10th

,

Minato stood calmly at the window of the Ninja facility with Haishi Hyuuga looking down at the two violet haired children and his own Blonde son as they play in the courtyard, watched by Haizhi Hyuuga and Minato's wife Kushina Uzumaki.

"So how many know that we've been given a second chance" Haishi said calmly to his kage.

"Only those who have ever heard about the effects, although the children don't remember a thing." Minato said calmly.

"That might not be true" Haishi said looking at him "Reisuki's been having … 'Dreams' of ...before" he continued.

"When did this happen" Minato asked looking at him urgently.

"About 2 weeks ago we thought they would start to go away but they….".

"Bring her in we need to know certain things" Minato said looking out at the sky.

"I don't think…" Haishi said till he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is it" Minato asked calmly.

"Haizhi wont have to worry" a young voice said behind the door.

"That's" Haishi said as Minato quickly opened the door to see a silvery white haired boy next to three Anbu black op's guards. "Ryoke! How" Minato asked not caring if anyone else understood.

"I told a girl once that I promise if I ever left id always run back." The boy, Ryoke said.

"But you said to Kushina…." Minato said looking at the boy.

"I was given another chance," Ryoke said looking up at the 4th.

" It's good to have you back then" Minato said.

"When's my first mission then?" Ryoke said looking up at him.

"What?? Minato said looking at him.

"When's my first mission" Ryoke grinned.

"Your just about genin age" Haishi said.

" Yea but I can fight just about as good as you at this age" Ryoke grins slyly at Haishi.

"And your still a brat" Haishi says glaring at him though an undertone of humor to the comment.

"Heh so" Ryoke joked lightly loosening the tension around the 4th.

"You'll be put in a team tomorrow I still don't know a back-story for you though" The 4th said looking at him.

"I can handle it" Ryoke said calmly then bowed and turned to leave.

"Ryoke,…." Haishi said looking at him, causing Ryoke to stop walking and look back,

"Yeah" He said.

"….Its good to have you back" Haishi said calmly. Ryoke grinned slightly

"It's good to be…. Home" He said then left the Spec. Ops Anbu watching confused.

"He's Good for a kid" one of the men said lifting his mask to reveal the face of Kakashi.

"Why did the death god release him back" Minato said looking out the window a low cold tone to his voice.

"Sensei??" Kakashi said looking at his sensei.

" There's something different I can feel it, something's not right" The 4th said looking out the window at his son and the Hyuuga's.

"Do you want him watched?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"Not until anything starts to happen." The Minato said as the Anbu and Haishi left. Once the door was closed he looked back over the horizon of Konoha,

" Ryoke would you really open that gate…" He said to the silence around him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Bonds of a covenant, Truth is Born and Lie's Torn way

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ryoke quietly looked over the village, from the top of the Hokage monument, his child body ached.

"You look like your in pain" A soft voice behind him. He turned to look back at a young Hyuuga girl, her hair down past her waist, just about this Bodies age.

"I'm fine" He lied with a feeble smile. The girl slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him,

"I've never seen you around the academy before but you walked up the monument" she said looking at him.

"I moved here from my other village" Ryoke said "I should be brought into this school in a few days". The girl nodded, and reached into a side pouch on her waist.

"Want one?" she asked after pulling out a few grapes. Ryoke shook his head

"no I'm sorry" he said.

"It's ok" Reisuki said quietly.

"Hope you're in our class" she added as a light sounding of steps could be heard behind them. Within moments Ryoke was up in a defensive stance.

"Put the needle away, ……Child" a bitter voice said as a tall pale skinned man walked out from the bushes towards the two followed by two Hyuuga guards.

"Orochimaru…"Ryoke said lowering his hand slightly though not putting the weapon away. "Who's this brat" the pale skinned man said looking directly at Ryoke.

"Ryoke Onkyou" Ryoke replied bitterly. One of the Hyuuga guards stepped forward calmly

"Time to head home lady Reina" the man said.

"Bye Ryoke" she said following the guards. Ryoke stood watching Orochimaru unmoving as the Sannin circled around him.

" I know you from somewhere, …..at least those eye's, I've seen" The older man said.

"Does the name 'Sacrifice' mean anything to you" Ryoke said calmly with a pained grin. The look Orochimaru gave looked as if he was just nailed in the face with a boulder.

"Impossible" He said.

"Seishuku sends his regards" Ryoke added watching Orochimaru.

"Bodily Diffusion" Ryoke said suddenly returning to his original age.

"How?" Orochimaru said.

"You should know it was originally your research that led me to finish it." Ryoke said as he flexed his body.

"But nothing from that ever was completed" Orochimaru said.

"Because you were using the wrong ingredients." Ryoke said.

" But that means the gate is real then" Orochimaru said looking at him exasperated.

"But you cant do the research this time" Ryoke said with a grin.

"Damn you" Oro, said looking at him. Ryoke tossed a bundle to the ground. Your research with some of my own… minus a few things that I cant let you have" Ryoke said.

"It's under your name, don't screw up this time" Ryoke added then re-morphed back into his younger form and walking away leaving Orochimaru with a confused look as he re-went through the writings.

Week later, Ninja Academy, exam room # 38.

' Squad 6' Yoshiro Inzuka, Kejiro Akamichi, Imamura Yinzuka

' Squad 3' Itachi Uchiha, Reisuki Hyuuga, Ryoke Onkyou

'Squad 5' Yakeru Tensen, Hanamura Reiuko, Hyu Tensen

The students of the class read the list. Ryoke sat in his seat behind the Tensen siblings.

"what the heck" A fellow student shouted as he saw he wasn't on the list.

"Look, The new kids tied with Reisuki and Itachi for best score's" one of the female members said to another though loud enough for others to hear. Ryoke sat quiet and calmly next to his teammates. The rather giddy Reisuki was between the quiet Ryoke and Itachi.

"This sucks and I tried on that exam too," another kid said. The two Tensen siblings looked down from the row behind team 3.

"Ryo, Hinaru's taking us for ramen want to come" Yakeru said looking at him after he turned to look up.

" Maybe if we have time" Ryoke said up to the younger sister of his teammate of a previous time.

"What do we have here?" A loud female voice said as Everyone turned to see the Tsunade and the other two Sannin enter.

"So where's my team" Tsunade said to the chuunin instructor.

"Tsunade" he said then scanned down the list

" Team 3" He said

" Orochimaru, Squad 5 and Jariya squad 6" the instructor finished as the students sat in awe as the squads dispersed to their Sannin sensei's.

#

Scaffolding leading up the Hokage monument

#

Tsunade looks quietly over her three genin the dark haired Uchiha, the Violet Haired Hyuuga, and the Vaguely familiar Grey Haired boy.

"Tsunade, Healer of the legendary Sannin, to become the best medical ninja" the woman said leaving the Hyuuga pondering.

"Name, Anything special, and Goal" Ryoke said to Reisuki,

"Ryoke Onkyou, Genin, to never let harm come to my friends" Ryoke added to the group.

"Itachi Uchiha, Genin, to be what my clan needs me to be" Itachi said calmly leaving Reisuki the only un-introduced.

"Reisuki Hyuuga, Genin, to surpass my sensei" she said with a grin at Tsunade.

"You'll have the day off but tomorrow we meet at the top of the Hokage monument" the Blonde Sensei said.

" Any one want to come to Ichiraku's?" Ryoke asked.

"I will" Reisuki said. Itachi just gave them a grim look and stalked off in the opposite direction the teacher was headed.

"Well I don't want to follow either" Ryoke said then looked over the rail.

"What are you thinking" Reisuki asked mimicking him.

" I'm gunna walk down the monument" He said causing Reisuki to step back

" What!" she said at the statement, Ryoke climbed over the rails planting his feet on two of them. He quickly gathered his charka into his feet. " You coming" he said to Reisuki reaching out a hand. She looked at him unsure of his ability.

"I wont let you fall," he said looking at her, look of pure concern in his eyes. Reisuki slowly reached out taking the hand.

" Climb on my back, so that I can keep myself balanced" he said. Reisuki climbed on his back and he slowly lifted himself off the rail feet clung to the ground and charka clinging Reisuki to him.

Tsunade stood at the bottom of the catwalk watching the new boy and Reisuki on their descent down the catwalk.

"Did you teach him that?" a voice from behind her asked, she turned to look at Kushina,

"No, but his charka controls amazing being able to carry a fellow ninja at least close to his own weight on that incline, its amazing" Tsunade said turning back to her students.

"It looks like your students have grand potential," Kushina said with a smile as if knowing some thing that tsunade didn't. Tsunade nodded

"But the Uchiha, he has a lot of pent up aggression." Tsunade said remembering the brooding Itachi.

"He'll be watched then," Kushina said

"Minato will probably listen to sense." Kushina added. Tsunade nodded as other ninja gathered at the base of the monument watching.

" Could they possibly keep me here" She said standing alone watching, two of her genin unknowing how the world would change ahead of her in her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 Years later, Town Square, October 10th

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryoke watched as the citizens of sand formed small groups on the outskirts of the village Huts of sand became visible after a few days of observation.

"Ryo-Kun" Reisuki called up

"Minato's looking for you".

"Be right down" he said throwing on a silk shirt on to cover the bandages around his waist. He quickly grabbed the Present lying on the desk by the window and headed down stairs. Minato was sitting in a chair while Kushina and Reisuki spoke over a counter.

"Hai Kage-sama" Ryoke said as he reached the bottom steps.

"Hello Ryoke" Minato said, Kushina giving a smile of hello from the counter.

"Where's the birthday boy right now " Ryoke said sitting down lying the present on the table.

" Out with shikamaru and chouji, Hinaru's watching them till the house is set up." Minato said calmly, Ryoke giving a grin

"Do we even have to wonder where the group went?" ryoke joked. The group laughed as the two females came and sat at the table until slowly three Hyuuga men walked up to the open front door.

"Lady Reisuki is to come to the Hyuuga compound immediately." The lead one said all three trying not to show any emotion.

"Why?" Minato asked calmly,

"Not authorized to say sir," The guard said.

"Heh, then she isn't coming" Ryoke said closing his eye's pulling Reisuki closer to him lovingly.

" We are to bring her there no matter what…" the guard said growing bolder.

"Sir could I use it in your presence" Ryoke said smile widening eye's still closed.

" Only if they don't tell me for what reason" Minato said.

"Why do I need to come?" Reisuki said slowly lounging more, her belly showing her 2nd month of pregnancy.

"Like we said were not allowed to…" Ryoke's eye's opened and the world grew dark leaving ryoke and the three guards in the blackness.

"Now here there is no god of death there is no heaven… there is no law; for you here, I am god and you are nothing but sacks of flesh, no clan code can save you so answer the question" Ryoke said looking at the guards, His pupils now black and white 8-pointed stars staring at them

"NOW!" Suddenly the presence expanding as if it would crush the world around the group,the star spiningin his eye.

"The elders wish the abomination to be destroyed, nothing else" One of the side guards said earning a rapt from the leader. The world reverting back to Konoha. Ryoke quietly stood, Reisuki returning to sitting normally

"I'm giving you three seconds to get your 's back to that compound and tell them to all go to " Ryoke said as the three scrambled off.

"They wanted to kill our child" Ryoke said still standing before any one could say a word. Minato looked at Ryoke

"What?!" he said.

"They wanted to kill mine and Rei's child" Ryoke said his eyes still in 8-pointed genshukugan.

"Calm down" Reisuki said looking at him slightly calming.

"I'll just have to stay away from them for a while" she added calmly.

" If you want I could assign an Anbu to watch out for her," Minato said.

" If she's fine with it then sure" Ryoke said holding in his anger.

"Kage-sama could you arrange a meeting for me with the elders of Hyuuga?" Ryoke asked on edge.

"I can try but it will have to be supervised " Minato said as Kushina went back to talking with Reisuki tension still lingering.

"When is Naruto's party set to begin, again?" Reisuki said.

"20 minutes or so" Kushina said looking over at the two males, lady Tsunade is taking care of the decorations," she added. "We should get moving soon" Minato said standing "at least if we want to beat naruto home".

The four stood. Though as every one turned to leave Ryoke stood alone still looking at the table.

"Ryo-Kun?" Reisuki asked when he didn't follow. "Why does one group always want to ruin our lives," he said a growing tension in him. Reisuki slowly came back to stand in front of him

"one key word your missing there "she said

"and that's try, they try but they cant" she said taking his hand and placing it on her pregnant belly

"Never" she said looking at him. Ryoke closed his eye's taking his hand from her belly and entwining his hand with hers.

"Let them try, so that I can end this chain for every one." he said opening his eye's.

"We have to hurry or Naruto will make it before we do." Reisuki said calmly with a smile.

"Yea…" Ryoke said as they shuffled out of the house.

--

The party was like any other Presents etc. Ryoke sat calmly looking at his wife as she handed Naruto his present. Naruto grinned from ear to ear as he opened it to find a new orange coat just like his current but one size larger and a Ichiraku coupon booklet.

"Thanks" he said happily towards Rei and Ryoke. Ryoke stood quietly at the back of the room a few feet away stood Haishi watching as his nephew and daughter brought up their gifts.

" Could I speak with the elders of your clan" Ryoke whispered to the current Hyuuga Patriarch.

" I've heard about the incident and I'm holding the ones responsible till they appear in court and may possibly be excommunicated from the family" Haishi said,

"I want you to know, even with our past difference's I don't want the child dead nor do I want any conflict between us." Haishi added in the just above a whisper.

"I know our conflicts have been gone since I reverted again, its just they've seen and cant change" Ryoke said in the same tone.

"I'll help in any way possible" Haishi said calmly.

"just don't destroy Hinata's dreams" Ryoke answered as present time neared ending. Ryoke smiled as Reisuki came walking back towards him.

!!

Haishi glared at the 7 exiled elders

"you have no right to have gone against what I had said about Reisuki's child" He said.

"we do what must be done for the preservation of the clan , while you would probably use your own daughter to creat abominations" the head of the elders Haishi own fater said back glaring

" No matter if you exile us or not the child will not enter this world and if it does happen to come into this world we will destroy it." Another elder said wearingly.

" Then ill banish you from the village as will the kage from the land of fire" Haishi said calmly

"my brother you exiled, and upon your departure he will return".

"What a fool we allowed to ascend to the throne" haishi's father said as the 7 left followed by their still loyal members.

"Good riddance to false fathers" Haishi said defiantly. The room quieted as the elders left. Once all were out his daughters rushed to him.

"No matter what happens never give up your dreams alright" he said to his daughters both nodding.


End file.
